lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tavillia Targaryan
Tavillia Targaryan is the daughter of Aemon, and Taylor Targaryan making her a member of House Targaryan through her father, and a member of House Talbot through her mother. Tavillia Targaryan has two siblings in the form of Viserys, and Aemon Targaryan II. of which her brother Viserys has been her lover since they were very young and is the father of all of her children and also an important member of the Empire of Dragonstone, her other brother Aemon was murdered as one of the babies executed during the violence of the Fall of House Targaryan. With her brother Viserys she has three children in the form of Junet, Martin, and Aegon Targaryan of which her daughter Junet is married to Spencer Targaryan of whome is rising quickly in the house, while her son Martin died fighting in the Battle of Red Mountain, and her final son Aegon is a skilled fighter amongst the Order of the Dragon within Dragonstone. Tavillia Targaryan would be born during the Fall of House Targaryan, and she would spend the vast majority of his youth being shuttled from the burning wreckage that was their lives in the Kingdom of Lucerne, to the new horizons in the Empire of Dragonstone. During her youth she along with her brother would become defined by their obsessive love for eachother, and luckily for them they were in House Targaryan of whome did little to nothing to even bring attention to such incestuous behavior as many in the house wanted the children to love eachother so that the blood for them would remain as purely Targaryan as possible. History Moving East See Also : Westros With public opinion completely turned against them following the execution of Aryes II. and much of the entire house they had a decision to make. They could attempt to rebuild their reputation or they could accept that they were probably stuck with the reputation their patriarch had built for them. They decided that their reputation was damaged beyond repair so the time to leave was upon them. The House gathered all of their wealth and followers and begin travelling northward towards Westbridge in the belief that they would make their way to the Empire where all matters were forgiven. On the road the House became entrenched in a running battle with a gang of bandits who realized the wealth on board the caravan and thus attacked the Targaryans. At one point the Targaryans were forced to completely halt and fortify their wagons into three larger fortified wagons in which the women and children would hide on board. This worked better, and they were then able to more quickly move but they found constant road blocks set up by the bandits on the routes north so they were forced to keep heading east. As they kept moving east they eventually found themselves at the small fishing village of Hjarlmsson. Staying there for a few days they hired the village to ferry them across the waters to the city of Koenisburg where they thought they could then head north to Lorderon and then moe up the Rhine towards the Empire. Koenisburg See Also : Koenisburg When they arrived in Koenisburg they settled themselves outside the walls, and the house attempted to barter much of their valuables, and heirlooms in order to finance further movement by the group. These trades continued for many weeks until eventually they had sold basically everything they were at all willing to sell. Before they left on the boats northward the patriarch at the time Aryes Targaryan III. was stopped by a strangley clothed man who offered to give him information as well as an item of invalable importance if only Aryes would take his household east and give a box to the magister in Pontus. Skeptical was Aryes until the robed man showed him the item he was going to give the targaryans if he did the task was the legendary Dragon Harp which was said to be able to call Red Dragons with its beautiful noise. Family Members Relationships Category:House Targaryan Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth